1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors, and particularly to an optical fiber connector preventing damage of optical fibers of an optical fiber cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fiber cables generally include a plastic layer and a number of optical fibers received within the plastic layer. A portion of the optical fibers are exposed from the optical fiber cable and are received in an optical fiber connector. However, as the portion of the optical fibers covered by the plastic layer is not received in the optical fiber connector, a portion of the optical fibers adjacent to the plastic layer is exposed to the air. Thus, the optical fibers are easily damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector to overcome the limitations described.